Charlotte Barber
| name = Charlotte Barber | honorific-suffix = | image = Charles_Barber_1068.png|250px | order = 12th Prime Minister of the Centralist Republic of Kymry | president = Edward Butler Gareth Hughes | term_start = 22nd January 1990 | term_end = 13nd October 1990 | predecessor = Gerald Fairbrook | successor = Islwyn Cedric | constituency = Deptfeild |order3 = Leader of the Labour Party |predecessor3 = Gerald Fairbrook |successor3 = Albert W. Moore | term_start3 = 22nd January 1990 | term_end3 = 13nd October 1990 |order4 = Minister of the Treasury |primeminister4 = Matthew Griffiths |predecessor4 = Gerald Fairbrook |successor4 = Daniel Semmore | term_start4 = 13th June 1987 | term_end4 = 22nd January 1990 |order5 = Minister of Health |primeminister5 = Matthew Griffiths |predecessor5 = Benedict Averling |successor5 = Herbert Gwelfor | term_start5 = 28th November 1980 | term_end5 = 13th March 1987 | birth_date = 7th November 1942 (aged 74) | birth_place = Chartham, Kymry | death_date = | death_place = | alma_mater = | occupation = | party = Labour Party |spouse = John Barber |children = 2 |profession = Trade Unionist, politician | religion = | signature = }} Charlotte Amy Barber née Henfield, (born 7th November 1942, aged 74) is a Kymrian Labour politician who served as Prime Minister of Kymry between 1990. She also served as Leader of Labour party from 1990, Minister of the Treasury 1987 to 1990 and Minister of Health from 1980 to 1987. Barber served as the MP for Deptfeild from 1974 to 1995. She is the first female prime minister of Kymry. Born in a skilled working class family in the provincial town of Chartham in 1938, Barber became a political orgniser for the Labour party and being elected to parliament in 1974. She became a strong supporter of rising Labour party member Matthew Griffiths, becoming associated with the of the Labour party. In 1980 following the Labour party's landslide in 1980 became Minister of Health, where she introduced into the healthcare sector. After the public split between Gerald Fairbrook and Griffiths in 1987, Barber became Treasury Minister implementing policies, cutting government expenditure, state-owned assets, removing subsidies, deregulating economic sectors and liberalising trade. Barber became the most ardent supporter of these policies, whilst the electorate became more weary of the continued economic reform. In 1990 the new Prime Minister Fairbrook was seen as being unable to win the 1991 election, with Barber toppling him in a leadership vote - however, this withdrew the support of the Radical Party rendering the government a . The Barber government was beset by high unemployment and high deficits, but a lack of desire to make welfare cuts meant that government spending remained high throughout Barber's tenure. Labour's continued reforms, and the split from caucus of the left wing who formed the Social Democratic Party, made Labour continually unpopular as the government sought to speed up the privatisation and new right policies. In October 1990 a led to a general election which saw Labour lose in its worst defeat ever. Barber immediately resigned as Labour party leader as a result. Barber continually ranks near the bottom of Kymrian Prime Ministers, due to her failure to deal with economic problems and being the one to lead Labour to its worst defeat ever. Category:Individuals Category:Labour Party (Kymry) Category:Prime Ministers of Kymry